customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Along Series (by MyJonathanandfriends and Jomaribryan)
Here is the list of upcoming Come Along series by MyJonathanandfriends (Jonathan Dave), Jomaribryan and all friends on YouTube. The Come Along series are the videos and fanart on YouTube, Dailymotion.com and Deviantart. The Cast of the Come Along Series Human Cast Members on YouTube Channels * Jonathan Dave as Himself * Jomari Bryan Bautista (MrBryanHelen/Jomaribryan) * Jason Pleasant (MyJazzyMac) * Savannah Chesney * Daniel (barneyallday/BarneyIn2014/BarneyInGrade11) * Tyler (battybarney1995) * Scott (VideoStationBRNY) * Dylan Herrera (TheDylanandfriends) * Robert Corley * Jeffery Street (mario555227) * Drew (SonicHOG) * Zamir Gorden * Jamie Earls * Jeremy Crispo * Ethan (MrBarneyandfriends/imaginebarney/justimaginebarney/ourfriendbarney) * Sean Horace (bigpurplemuppet99/kermitTHEdinosuar93) * Plush Many Other Friends from YouTube channels Cast of TV Show/Video/Feature Film Characters * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Jonathan (as himself) and all my friends * The Wiggles, Jonathan (as himself), Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and the gang * Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Freckles Biggle, the Kidsongs Kids and Jonathan (as himself) * Loonette, Molly, Jonathan (as himself) and The Big Comfy Couch Gang * Vivian, Tony, Jonathan (as himself) and the kids from Out of the Box * Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah Polliwog, Chansome Pelican, Jonathan (as himself) and all their friends on Gullah Gullah Island * Deedee, Rooney, Moe and Jonathan (as himself) * Jonathan (as himself) Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and other Disney characters * Singaling, Warbly, Jonathan (as himself) and other Wee Sing characters * Plus Many More! Come Along Series to Barney (Coming Soon to YouTube): Barney & the Backyard Gang * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Barney in Concert * Rock with Barney Barney & Friends / Barney Home Video / Barney Stage Shows * The Queen of Make-Believe * My Family's Just Right for Me * Playing It Safe * Hop to It! * Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! * Four Seasons Day * The Treasure of Rainbow Beard * Going Places! * Caring Means Sharing * Down on Barney's Farm * What's That Shadow? * Happy Birthday, Barney! * Alphabet Soup! * Our Earth, Our Home * Let's Help Mother Goose! * Be a Friend * I Just Love Bugs * When I Grow Up... * 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! * Practice Makes Music * Hi, Neighbor! * A Camping We Will Go! * A Splash Party, Please * Carnival of Numbers * A World of Music * Doctor Barney is Here! * Oh, What a Day! * Home Sweet Homes * Hola, Mexico! * Everyone is Special * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Falling for Autumn! * Grandparents are Grand! (1993) * May I Help You? * Red, Blue and Circles Too! * Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! * Hoo's in the Forest? * I Can Do That! * Grown-Ups for a Day! * Picture This! * Look at Me, I'm 3! * The Exercise Circus! * My Favorite Things * The Dentist Makes Me Smile * Stop, Look and Be Safe! * An Adventure in Make-Believe * The Alphabet Zoo * Having Tens of Fun! * A Very Special Delivery! * Love to Read, with Barney * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island * Shawn and the Beanstalk * If the Shoe Fits... * Room for Everyone * I Can Be a Firefighter! * Shopping for a Surprise! * Any Way You Slice It * Twice is Nice! * On the Move * A Welcome Home * Classical Cleanup * Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends * Gone Fishing! * At Home with Animals * It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Camera Safari * Barney Safety * A Day in the Park with Barney * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? * Are We There Yet? * Ship, Ahoy! * Hats Off to BJ! * Up We Go! * Barney Songs * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * First Day of School * Is Everybody Happy? * Pennies, Nickels, Dimes * We've Got Rhythm * Tick Tock Clocks! * Waiting for Mr. MacRooney * Let's Build Together * It's Tradition * A Picture of Health * Play Ball! * A Different Kind of Mystery * Going on a Bear Hunt * Let's Eat * Tree-Mendous Trees * Good, Clean Fun! * Easy, Breezy Day! * All Mixed Up * Oh, Brother...She's My Sister * Once a Pond a Time * E-I-E-I-O * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * My Party with Barney * Barney's Great Adventure * Barney's First Adventures * Books are Fun! * Trading Places * Safety First! * Circle of Friends * The One and Only You * Barney's Band * Try It, You'll Like It! * Colors All Around * Howdy, Friends! * Seven Days a Week * Hidden Treasures * A Royal Welcome * Sweet as Honey * First Things First! * Aunt Rachel is Here! * It's a Rainy Day! * Easy Does It! * What's in a Name? * A Very Special Mouse * A Package of Friendship * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Stick with Imagination! * Itty Bitty Bugs * Snack Time! * A Sunny, Snowy Day * You've Got to Have Art * Five Kinds of Fun! * Count Me In! * Who's Who at the Zoo? * Birthday Olé * More Barney Songs * Excellent Exercise! * Brushing Up on Teeth * A "Little" Mother Goose / Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Good Job! * It's Home to Me * How Does Your Garden Grow? * You Can Do It! * Here Comes the Firetruck! * Ready, Set, Go! * You are Special * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Barney's Musical Castle * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go * All Aboard! * Up, Down and Around! * Tea-riffic Manners * Puppy Love * Bunches of Boxes * Stop! Go! * Red, Yellow and Blue! * Play for Exercise! * Come Blow Your Horn! * A New Friend * Numbers! Numbers! * This Way In! This Way Out! * Spring Into Fun! * Play It Safe! * Three Lines, Three Corners * Barney's Christmas Star * A Parade of Bikes * It's a Happy Day! * My Family and Me * Splish! Splash! * BJ's Really Cool House * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me (All Booked Up) * Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet!) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * A Fountain of Fun * On Again, Off Again * Sharing Is Caring! * Here Kitty, Kitty! * Once Upon a Fairy Tale * It's Hot! It's Cold! * Play Piano with Me! * Day and Night * A Perfectly Purple Day * A Picture of Friendship * Happy Mad Silly Sad * Movin' and Groovin' * A-Counting We Will Go! * A Little Big Day * A World of Friends * Who's Your Neighbor? * Squares, Squares Everywhere * Let's Go for a Ride! * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * That Makes Me Mad! * It's Your Birthday, Barney! * It's Showtime! * At Home in the Park * Now I Know My ABCs * Everybody's Got Feelings * Caring Hearts * Let's Make Music! * Movin' Along * Let Your Creativity Fly! * Imagine That! * All About Me * Barney's Colorful World * My Baby Brother * Keep on Truckin' * I'm a Builder * Ready, Set, Play! * Let's Go to the Farm * Coming on Strong * Let's Play Games! * Just Imagine * You Can Count on Me! * A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes * Easy as ABC * Look What I Can Do! * Making a Move! * Home, Safe Home * On the Road Again * My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist * Everyone is Special (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe * Can You Sing That Song? * Let's Make Music * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * Welcome, Cousin Riff * Special Skills * Airplanes * Boats * Butterflies * Bugs * Shapes * Colors * Seeing * Hearing * Glad to Be Me * Arts * Movement * BJ's Snack Attack * Pets * Vets * Counting * Letters * Caring * Rhythm * Winter * Summer * Playing Games * Fun with Reading * Days of the Week * Sharing * Mother Goose * Fairy Tales * Rabbits * Ducks and Fish * Dancing * Singing * Making Mistakes * Separation * Things I Can Do * Differences * Neighborhoods * Careers * China * Kenya * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Dino-Mite Birthday * Pistachio * Full Team Ahead * The Magic Words * Litterbot * Bop 'til You Drop * The Sleepless Sleepover * Little Red Rockin' Hood * The Whole Truth * The Wind and the Sun * The Nature of Things * The New Kid * Grandpa's Visit * The Big Garden * Listen! * Lost and Found * Pot Full of Sunshine * Trail Boss Barney * Get Happy! * Big as Barney * No, No, No! * For the Fun of It * Starlight, Star Bright * The Emperor's Contest * Beethoven's Hear! * Guess Who? * Sweet Treats * Best in Show * The Chase * Dream Big * That's What a Mommy Is * The Shrinking Blankey * The Awful Tooth * The Blame Game * What's Your Name? * The Magic Caboose * BJ the Great * Gift of the Dinos * A Visit to Santa * Riff's Musical Zoo * The Princess and the Frog * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney * Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure * The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure * The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure * Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure * Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure * To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure * The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure * The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure * A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure * The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure * Once Upon a Dino Tale * Barney's Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go on Vacation * Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico * Big Brother Rusty: China * ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain * Venice, Anyone?: Italy * Sweeter Than Candy: Greece * The Music Box: Switzerland * The Good Egg: Kenya * Barney's Jungle Friends * A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii * Bonjour, Barney!: France * Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest * Let's Play Outside * A-Counting We Will Go * Best Fairy Tales * I Can Do It! * Barney's Birthday Bash * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! Come Along Series to TV Shows/VHS and DVD/Feature Films/Concerts: Coming Soon to YouTube * Barney * The Wiggles * Chuck E. Cheese * The Upside Down Show * Kidsongs * Hip Hop Harry * Sesame Street * Dragon Tales * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Arthur * The Fresh Beat Band * Gullah Gullah Island * Imagination Movers * Teletubbies * The Donut Repair Club * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Shining Time Station * Greg & Steve * Raffi * Wee Sing * Fraggle Rock * Animal Jam * Frances * Odd Squad * Peg + Cat * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Winnie the Pooh * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Rimba's Island * Skinnamarink TV * Raggs Kids Club Band * The Big Comfy Couch * Between the Lions * Bear in the Big Blue House * VeggieTales * Little Einsteins * JoJo's Circus * The Doodlebops * Maisy * Elliot Moose * Timothy Goes to School * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Seven Little Monsters * George Shrinks * Corduroy * The Berenstain Bears * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * It's a Big Big World * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Power Rangers * Scooby-Doo * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats * Noddy * Pee-wee's Playhouse * Disney Sing-Along Songs Live Action Videos / Mickey's Fun Songs ** Disneyland Fun ** The Twelve Days of Christmas ** Campout at Walt Disney World ** Let's Go to the Circus! ** Beach Party at Walt Disney World ** Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland ** Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Shark Tale * Over the Hedge * Bee Movie * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Toy Story 3 * Looney Tunes * The Regular Show * Yogi Bear * The Smurfs * Alvin & the Chipmunks (TV Series) * The Alvin Show * Rockin' with the Chipmunks * Alvin & the Chipmunks Go to the Movies: (TV Series) (1990) * Trick rr Treason (1994) * A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) * The Easter Chipmunk (1995) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) * Alvin & the Chipmunks (2007 film) * Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * A Muppet Family Christmas * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppets from Space * Kermit's Swamp Years * The Muppets (2011 film) * Muppets Most Wanted * Nut Job * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Free Birds * Disney's The Princess and the Frog * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * The Penguins of Madagascar * Garfield: The Movie * Garfiled: A Tail of Two Kitties * Garfield Gets Real * Garfield's Fun Fest * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Monsters vs. Aliens * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Croods * Turbo * Kids for Character * Kids for Character: Choices Count! * Spider-Man * Curious George * WordWorld * Super Why! * The Saddle Club * Wishbone * Kids in Motion * Greg & Steve in Concert for Children * Hey Arnold: The Movie * A Charlie Brown Christmas * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown * The Gruffalo * The Gruffalo's Child * Room on the Broom * The Snowman * The Snowman and the Snowdog * The Chica Show * Pajanimals * Sid the Science Kid * Dinosaur Train * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Wild Animal Baby Explorers * Space Racers * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * SeeMore's Playhouse * The Zula Patrol * The Backyardigans * Max and Ruby * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Mike the Knight * Franklin (TV Series) * Little Bear * Babar * Wee Sing Together * King Cole's Party * Grandpa's Magical Toys * Wee Sing in Sillyville * Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains * The Best Christmas Ever * Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion * The Wee Sing Train * Under the Sea * Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun * Wee Sing Favorites: Animal Songs * Wee Sing Favorites: Classic Songs for Kids * Cats Don't Dance * Zoboomafoo * Wild Kratts * The Electric Company (2009-2011) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Busytown Mysteries * The Doodlebops' Rockin' Road Show * Liberty's Kids * Justin Time * Tree Fu Tom * Poppy Cat * Kate & Mim-Mim * Hi-5 * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Franklin and Friends * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Lomax, the Hound of Music * ZOOM * Allegra's Window * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake * The Hoobs * Franny's Feet * The Puzzle Place * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Kino's Storytime * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * Groundling Marsh * Ghostwriter * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Theodore Tugboat * PB&J Otter * The Huggabug Club * The Dooley and Pals Show * Wimzie's House * Tots TV * Rupert * Muppet Babies * Cars * Finding Nemo * Maya & Miguel * The Incredibles * WALL-E * Up * Brave * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Pinky Dinky Doo * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown * Dolphin Tale * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilber's Great Adventure * Rio * Rio 2 * Hop * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * Mickey's House of Villans * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Horton Hears a Who! * Chicken Little * Meet the Robinsons * Brother Bear * Bolt * Tangled * Big Hero 6 * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * A Goofy Movie * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Planes * Lilo & Stitch * Recess * Recess: School's Out * The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series) * The Brave Little Toaster * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars * Disney's House of Mouse * The Trumpet of the Swan * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown * The Polar Express * Phineas & Ferb * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Family Guy * American Dad! * Futurama * Bob the Builder: The Live Show! * The Wiggles Live: Hot Potatoes! * The Wiggles: Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. * Toopy and Binoo * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * Henry Hugglemonster * Doc McStuffins * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Sofia the First * The Fairly OddParents * Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm * Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy * Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals * Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! * Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball! * Kidsongs: A Day at Camp * Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster * Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs * Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Kidsongs: Play Along Songs * Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals * Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs * Kidsongs: I Can Put on a Show! * Kidsongs: I Can Bop with the Biggles! * Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along! * Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs! * Kidsongs: I Can Dance! * Kidsongs: I Can Do It! * Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles * Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday * He's a Bully, Charlie Brown * It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown * Krypto the Superdog * A Boy Named Charlie Brown * A Charlie Brown Celebration * Kids Dance - A Charlie Brown Christmas * A Charlie Brown Christmas * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Play It Again, Charlie Brown * Happiness is a Warm Blanket Charlie Brown * It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown * It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown * You're in Love, Charlie Brown * It's Magic, Charlie Brown * Snoopy Come Home * Snoopy the Musical * It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown * Sesame Street Live * Dragon Tales Live * Care Bears Live * Bear in the Big Blue House Live * The Muppet Show on Tour * Muppet Babies Live * My Little Pony Live * Kidz Bop World Tour * Curious George Live * Frances Live on Stage * Disney on Ice * Disney Live! * VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly * Raffi: A Young Children's Concert with Raffi * Raffi in Concert with the Rise and Shine Band * Raffi on Broadway * Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! - There's a Party in My City * A Very Awesome Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! Holiday Show! * Arthur: A Live Adventure * Arthur Live! - Arthur Tricks the Tooth Fairy * Caillou's Big Book Club * Caillou's Greatest Skate of All * Clifford the Big Red Dog Live! * Super WHY! Live! - You've Got the Power * The Backyardigans: Quest for the Extra Ordinary Aliens - Live on Stage * The Backayrdigans: Deep Sea Adventure - Live on Stage * Toopy and Binoo & the Marshmallow Moon - Live on Stage * Curious George: The Movie * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! * Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas * Curious George: Swings Into Spring * Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll * Arthur's Missing Pal * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie * Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! * Care Bears: To the Rescue Movie * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines Movie * Care Bears: Great Giving Festival Movie * Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonderheart - The Movie * The Wiggles Movie * Little Charmers * Baby Looney Tunes * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave * Bananas in Pyjamas * Bananas in Pyjamas: Bumping and a Jumping * Bananas in Pyjamas: Surprise Party * Bananas in Pyjamas Music Videos * Barnyard * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999 TV Series) * Bob the Builder * Bob the Builder: The LIVE Show! * Big Bag * Albert's World Tour Adventure (TV Series0 * Blue's Clues * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Dora the Explorer * CatDog * Caillou * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Handy Manny * Jungle Junction * The Koala Brothers * Living Books * Pooh's Grand Adventure * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey Donald and Goofy the Three Muskateers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mopatop's Shop * Pingu * Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us! * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show * Fox Kids Shows * Nick Jr. Shows * PBS Kids Shows * PBS Kids Sprout Shows * Time Warner Cable Kids Shows * Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * The Sunny Side Up Show * Sprout's Wiggly Waffle * The Sprout Sharing Show * Super Sproutlet Show * The Goodnight Show * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Waybuloo * VeggieTales in the House * WordGirl * Plus Many More!